


【阿拉丁】[阿拉丁&莫利王子/贾方]被驯养的蛇

by Anneless



Category: Aladdin (2019), [阿拉丁&莫利王子/贾方, 贾方, 阿拉丁
Genre: M/M, Morley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneless/pseuds/Anneless
Summary: 驯养一条毒蛇就要除掉它的毒腺





	【阿拉丁】[阿拉丁&莫利王子/贾方]被驯养的蛇

阿拉丁走进内殿的时候，暧昧和旖旎混着麝香味道扑面而来。  
平常高高在上的永远穿的一丝不苟的宰相大人，此刻却被扒光了伏在床上。银制的手镯将他的手禁锢在身后，连着铁链锁在了床角，纤细的脖颈上扣着皮革，同样连着铁索，被扣在了床的另一头。  
贾方整张脸埋进被单里，此刻的他像一只发情的母猫一样燥热而绝望，他的臀部被迫高高的翘起，白嫩的臀肉被身后人肆意揉捏亵玩着，被挤出各种形状，偶尔用力大了就留下几道艳丽的粉红色指印。修长的蜜色手指伸进他火热紧致的后穴，搅弄得他忍不住呜咽，声音悉数被被单隐匿。臀缝间闪着银光的是纤细的银链，还有因为被过分的玩弄而流过的湿漉漉的水痕。  
莫利王子曲起手指用力的抠挖，后穴吐出几丝白浊，贾方发出几声带着泣音的哭喘，腰塌得更低。

“看看是谁来了？我们的阿里王子。”床上正对宰相施以甜蜜折磨的王子偏过头看着阿拉丁，手上的动作一点也没分心。 

阿拉丁放缓了脚步走过去，仿佛走快一点就会惊扰了此刻正沉溺在情欲中的人。

他单膝半跪在床上，双手抚上贾方裸露的肩膀：他身上的皮肤因为常年被华服严严实实的包裹着而更加白皙一些。肩头和背脊布满了痕迹，有些艳红，有些已经发青紫，可见他被如此对待已不是一天两天。

阿拉丁感到很奇怪。他为宰相此刻的遭遇感到痛惜，但他并不为成为这一事件的主导人之一感到后悔。

莫利王子似乎是玩弄够了那边的艳红颓靡的后穴，他撩开锦袍，将早已硬的有些发痛的性器送入。尽管有了一些扩张，但粗大的尺寸对于紧窄的穴口来说还是难以承受。

贾方发出一声尖锐的叫喊，随即又紧紧咬住床单。尽管出身寒微，但多年来的养尊处优仍然让他坚守最后的骄傲。太痛了，尽管不是第一次被强暴，是的，强暴，这帮恶心的王室，还有那个和他一样低贱的穷小子。身后仍然被粗暴的贯穿着，他痛得直泛泪花。

“放松点，你这个下贱的婊子。尽管被操了这么多次，还是那么紧。”莫利王子在他的屁股上狠狠来了两巴掌，贾方痛的收缩的更紧，对于被操来说，被打屁股这件事显然更加的具有侮辱性。绸缎般光滑的被单上洇出几团圆圆的水渍。

阿拉丁抬起贾方的脑袋，他的脸上满是潮红，可他表情痛苦，眼中是熊熊燃烧的仇恨火焰。  
“你们……这帮恶心的变态！啊！”贾方还未说完就被身后莫利王子的顶弄逼出尖叫声来，他羞耻的咬紧牙关，誓死不再发出任何暧昧的声音。

“宰相大人是个聪明人，但是永远学不乖。”阿拉丁扶起贾方，让他换了姿势。身后莫利王子心领神会的将他抱在怀中，两个人叠坐的姿势使得贾方体内的阴茎捅得更深。

贾方感觉自己要被捅穿了，体内那根肉棒仿佛进入了前所未有的深度。他开始对即将要发生的事感到害怕。尽管这几天他没少被折辱，但是这两个混蛋总是能想出新法子来折磨他。  
他喘的厉害，最让他绝望的是尽管心里充满了仇恨，但最终还是会被拖入欲望的泥沼。阿拉丁吻上贾方的唇，丝毫不带温柔。他之前没有拥有过女人，唯一操过的人就是这位曾经高高在上的宰相大人，很显然，贾方不值得温柔。他就像隐秘的毒蛇，会蛰伏，会纡回，会隐忍，等到敌人放松了警惕在发动攻击狠狠的毒死对方。面对这种危险的野生动物，严厉的调教是最好的法子。

阿拉丁紧紧钳制住贾方的下颌，让他被迫张开嘴并且动弹不得，不给他任何得以噬咬反击的机会。

贾方觉得嘴里那根舌头舔过他的上颚让他酥麻的颤栗起来，那恶心的软体仿佛要伸进他的喉管。莫利王子深深浅浅富有技巧的顶弄，再加上阿拉丁对他的深吻，让他发出呜呜咽咽的被吞没在嗓子里的呻吟。前后都被贯穿的感觉让他脑子发蒙，理智已经快要出逃。

在贾方觉得自己要窒息的时候，阿拉丁终于松开了他。他顺着宰相大人的唇角一路吮吻下去，舔弄着他敏感的喉结，啃咬他凸出的锁骨，最终咬上胸前因为被持续玩弄仍然保持红肿的乳头。

“呜！”贾方发出了一声低吟，随即又化成气音。乳首被啃咬让他痛得弓起身子，这样反而更加缩进了莫利王子的怀里。

“看看，我们的宰相大人多么主动。”莫利按住贾方的胯，将他狠狠地钉在自己阴茎上。每一下都冲撞着他体内最敏感的一点。贾方发出痛苦而愉悦的喊叫，他昂起脖子，脖子上的链子甩出漂亮的银光。宰相大人流淌出生理性的泪水，是的，他绝对不会承认这种近乎虐待的粗暴性爱给他带来的快感。

阿拉丁舔弄着贾方的乳头，直到它们都充血红肿，可怜兮兮的战栗着。他揉捏着宰相大人的胸肌，近乎痴迷的将它们拢在手中，尽管贾方身居高位处理国事多年，但他的身材一如既往的保持着最佳状态。

“我亲爱的贾方，看看你胸前的可怜，你说我再吸一吸，你会不会像女人一样产出乳汁？”

“你…你这个低贱的……平民，真叫人……恶心，啊！”

贾方被阿拉丁侮辱的话说的羞耻难耐。这样一个最底层的小子，竟然敢说出这种污言秽语。如果不是他现在受制于人，一定要狠狠地撕烂他的嘴！

阿拉丁从口袋中拿出连着皮革的金色的镂空小球硬塞入贾方的口中，在脑后绕了个结。不顾贾方的呜咽和挣扎，贴在他耳边说，“那么现在。即使是一个低贱的平民，也能够肆意玩弄的宰相大人，是不是更加可悲？您的嘴巴还是只用来呻吟吧。”

贾方觉得自己快要被顶的散架了，连续的性爱和调教让他感觉疲惫而精神涣散。在接连快感的刺激下，他达到了高潮，白色的精液溅在阿拉丁的腹部上，有几滴甚至溅在了他的脸上。

而莫利王子持续在他体内抽送着，高潮后紧缩的后穴绞得更紧，莫利在最后关头抽出阴茎，精液悉数射在了贾方光洁的脊背上，他用手抹开那些白浊，手指细细抚摸过脊背上那些已经淡化了的伤疤。那是贾方曾经的生活的痕迹，他受到的侮辱，他为了生存，为了高人一等，为了爬到宰相之位而付出的血泪。可惜了，他的努力现在都将付之东流，现在的他不过是王子的禁脔，一个被铁链锁着的玩物。

莫利松开了桎梏着贾方的手，可怜的宰相大人疲惫脱力的向前栽倒扑进了阿拉丁的怀里被他抱了个满怀。双臂由于长时间的被禁锢在身后已经痛麻到快要没有知觉，嘴巴因为口枷而无法合住，涎水顺着下巴滴落在胸前，贾方还没有从刚刚直接被操射的刺激性爱中缓过来，他的大腿酸软的要跪不住，只得把重心都压在阿拉丁身上，他把脸埋进阿拉丁的脖颈中，整个人可怜兮兮的在阿拉丁怀中发抖。

尽管阿拉丁知道宰相大人只不过是被操的太狠神志不清才可怜兮兮的靠着他，但这种示弱的，充满渴求的被保护姿态还是让他得到了极大的满足。他双手环抱着贾方，右手放在那副银制手镯上，示意莫利王子解开它，左手悄悄顺着腰线抚摸到才被使用过度，还红肿着的后穴，那里接收到触碰就敏感的瑟缩着，绞进了阿拉丁的小半个指节。

正解开手镯和口枷的莫利看到这一幕玩味的笑了，“看来我们的重臣还真是欲求不满，瞧瞧这淫荡的身子，还在贪婪地吮吸着。”他将手指一同插入其中，惹得贾方无力的反抗。

“不……”刚刚获得自由的双臂暂时还无法动弹，被前后夹击着，无论贾方怎么扭动着试图逃脱都是无济于事。

“我倒是有个好主意。”莫利王子盯着阿拉丁，体内不断挑逗的手指已经让他的意思昭然若揭。

阿拉丁眼神中闪过迟疑，“你确定？会受伤的吧？”

“我保证不会，只要小心一点。难道你不想吗？”莫利王子还在游说他。

说不心动是假的，阿拉丁只犹疑了几秒就决定要参与这个前所未有的游戏。

可怜的贾方根本无力去思考他们在说些什么。体内两根完全不同的手指搅得他快要发疯，刚刚才射过的阴茎又半硬着挺立起来，他甚至有些渴望被插入更粗的东西，来缓解他的燥热。

“啊！”伴随着一声惊呼，阿拉丁已经将阴茎插进那贪婪的后穴。嫩红的穴肉紧紧包裹住那根肉棒，褶皱几乎已经被完全撑开，灼热湿润的内壁让阿拉丁爽的发出一声喟叹。

他不疾不徐的动起来，慢慢试探着贾方体内最敏感的一点。

贾方已经控制不了自己再去抑制住那些羞耻的呻吟，他的双手无力的搭在阿拉丁的胸前，随着阿拉丁的顶弄发出低沉的，微弱的叫喊，尽管不像姑娘的呻吟那样娇媚而惹人怜爱，但却如同一只可怜呜咽的幼兽，让施暴的两人更加兴奋。

贾方整个人都沉溺于情欲中，阿拉丁这个在遇见他以前完完全全的处男，没有什么优秀的技巧，只知道凭着感觉，但即便如此他还是因为这毫无技巧可言的青涩性爱而感到欲望高涨。  
或许被囚禁的第三天起他就应该知道，陷入这两人的泥沼就已经万劫不复。贾方昏昏沉沉的，直到他感觉已经容纳下一根阴茎的后穴被强行塞入一根手指的时候，他才又开始猛烈地挣扎起来。  
“不！该死的，你们这帮杂种，你们不会是要……不行！”

阿拉丁将他箍在自己的怀里，莫利王子一边按住了贾方不断扭动的腰，一边继续艰难的扩张着。

感受到自己反抗无力，贾方真的绝望了。他控制不住的流泪，他感到害怕，如果真的这么玩儿他一定会死的。

“不，求求你们了，不行的。”

可是没有人回应他，他低低的哀泣着，他早该知道的，这两人总是能用新的花样来折磨他，也许这次真的就死了，死了也罢，与其日日被折辱，不如一死了之。如果死不了，他一定要手刃这两个混蛋。

阿拉丁抱着贾方，感受到他害怕的颤抖，细细的吻着他的脖颈。

当莫利缓缓插入的时候，贾方觉得自己真的快要痛死了，他觉得自己正在被利刃劈成两半，他咬住阿拉丁的肩膀，阴茎痛的也软掉了，细密的汗珠附在他的额头上，蜜色的皮肤此刻煞白，失去了血色。

阿拉丁被他一咬也痛的不行。他有点怕了，停在贾方体内不敢再动。

直到莫利完全将阴茎插入的时候这场酷刑才暂时告一段落。贾方被他们前后相拥着，他急急的喘着气，一动也不敢动。他觉得自己完全被填满了，仿佛任何动静都会让他彻底被弄坏。

太紧了。莫利和阿拉丁都不敢再动。直到莫利伸出手摸了摸他们结合的部位，那里被撑得平整光滑，甚至有些脆弱。他也开始对这个游戏感到迟疑，他并不希望贾方受到伤害。

过了好一阵，感受到贾方的呻吟和呼吸逐渐平缓下来，莫利王子尝试着动了动。

“停下！停……”紧致的内壁包裹着两根阴茎，让抽送变得更加困难。贾方可以清晰地感觉到那蓬勃的欲望在自己的体内摩擦着，他甚至可以感受到那柱体上凸起的血管和脉络。贾方忍不住收缩了一下后穴，引得两个人同时吸了口冷气。

阿拉丁和莫利都不再忍耐，他们渐渐的加快的抽送速度。一开始贾方还只是流着泪推拒着，抛却了那些可笑的尊严，被顶弄得浪叫不止也要说些“停下来”，“求求你们”这种话，可是他不知道，在一场性爱中，最无用的，或者说是最适得其反的就是求饶。阿拉丁看着高傲耳目中无人的宰相此刻却只能被操弄的无力呻吟，心中那黑暗的部分愈发的得到满足。

当两人找到他的敏感点时，便开始轮流顶弄着那一点凸起，因为疼痛而软下去的阴茎此刻因为快感再次挺立起来，贾方已经说不出推拒的话，他只是随着激烈的撞击而发出愉悦的呻吟。两根阴茎在他体内肆虐着，带着不同的速度或者方式，但是每一下都精准的撞在他敏感的前列腺上。他的理智已经彻底跑丢了。现在的他只是被欲望支配的一具肉体罢了，沉溺在这种荒唐淫秽的游戏之中。

臀肉撞击的声音伴着粗喘和呻吟回响在内殿中。在长久的性爱下，贾方终于又一次达到了高潮。而王子和阿拉丁也直接射进了他的身体里。他们同时将阴茎抽出，被过分撑大的后穴无法合拢，控制不止的痉挛收缩，一张一合，白色的精液从里面流出，顺着大腿滴落在床单上。

阿拉丁放平了贾方，后者只是乖顺的任他摆弄。他太累了，连一根手指头都不想动，安静的的趴着，如同一个乖顺的家猫，而非丛林中狡诈的蛇。

莫利王子怜爱的抚摸着贾方汗湿的额发，在他太阳穴的位置落下一个吻。


End file.
